Recyclable metal accounts for a significant share of the solid waste generated. It is highly desirable to avoid disposing of metals in a landfill by recycling metal objects. In order to recycle metals from a mixed volume of waste, the metal pieces must be identified and then separated from the non-metallic pieces. Historically, fine pieces of stainless steel, aluminum/copper radiators, circuit boards, low conductive precious and semi-precious metals, lead, insulated wire and other nonconductive scrap smaller than 40 mm in size have not been recoverable. What is needed is a system that can separate fine pieces of stainless steel, aluminum/copper radiators, silver circuit boards, lead, insulated wire and other nonconductive scrap from other fine non-metallic materials.